Corrin vs Tohru
' Corrin vs Tohru' is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon. It features Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates Revelations against Tohru from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Description In a battle of dragons who can take human form, who will emerge the victor? Interlude Wiz: The dragon. One of mythology's greatest creatures. Boomstick: Firebreath, strength, flight. It's all good. Wiz: And today we have two dragons who can take human form, ready to fight it out. Boomstick: Corrin, the ocean's gray waves... Wiz: ...and Tohru, the Dragon Maid... Boomstick: ...He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skills, to find out who would win....a DEATH BATTLE! Corrin Wz: We all know of ths type of story. A lone princess waits in a lonely tower, wondering when her life will truly begin. Boomstick: Except this was no fairy tale. This was war. Wiz: Right. Young Corrin was an infant princess of Hoshido when she was kidnapped by King Garon of Nohr in their war. Raised and beilieved to be of Nohrian royal family, it was a fateful encounter that took her outside of her tower that took her on her life changeing journey. Boomstick: See, after Garnon had her fight some Hoshiden prisoners, Corrin refused to kill them, choosing to spare her enemies lives. Which in turn set forward the wheels of fate. Wz: Yeah, because of this Garon sent the now teen Corrin to check and see if this base on the border was usable, knowing full well that Hoshidens occupied the territory. Boomstick: Yeah, he had this guy try to kill Corrin, but thanks to Lilith the Maid, she was able to escape, though this is exactly what Garon counted on. Wiz: Taken to Hoshido's capital, it was here that Corrin learned that she had a family in Hoshido too. But here is where Garon's plan fell into motion. The sword he had given Corrin exploaded and took the life of the queen, escellatng the war. And when left with a choice Corrin had three options. She could side with the family that raised her. Boomstick: Side with her family in Hoshido. Wiz: And while the later IS a good option, she took the third option. To not side with either, and seek out a peaceful solution. Boomstick: Sadly she was branded as a traitor by both kingdoms, and thanks to this songress, was able to escape with her life. (I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in Nohr. Even if I were to lose everything... Even if they all despise me... I can't choose to side with one against the other. I simply can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided.) Tohru Wiz: Far in the reaches of the multiverse, there is a version of earth that is plagued by an endless war between humans and dragons. Boomstick: While that might not sound that intense given that many of these dragons can crush entire islands in a single strike, these humans were all on a level that could tend with them. What the hell man. Why arn't we in THAT universe. I would love to be that tough. Wiz: Don't get the wrong idea, while the humans had the advantage of numbers and were much stonger than the people of our world, this world was dangerous. Dragons not only had their typical abilities, but also access to amgic spells. Boomstick: Of course. Make dragons even more overpowered. Wiz: However, these dragons did have one deadly weakness, holy weapons. Boomstick: Because of course they do. Wiz: With the help of God, a massive sword was forged, and in the battles of humans a dragons, he....threw it at the dragon. Boomstick: It's not a spear dumbass! It's a sword, you slash things with it. Wiz: Mortally wounded and left for dead, Tohru entered out world to die in peace. However, lucky for her a new friend soon arrived on the scene. Boomstick: This drunk ass, flat chested otaku girl came by, and beyond all logic pulled it out. Wiz: Well, her drunken state left her immune to it's maddening effects. And after that, Tohru had a nice conversation with Kobayashi, and as the two talked a bond was formed. (I'll erase you from this world, and leave no trace of your filth behind.) Fight Results Trivia *This fight features female Corrin, following the Revelations path. *Kanna Kamui, Kobayashi, Sakura, Hinoka, Takumi, Ryoma, Azura, Elise, Leo, Xander, and Camilla make cameos. Who do you think will win? Corrin Tohru Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:Sailor Elsa